Through my pain
by ThatRandomDud
Summary: After getting caught by the Enity, a new surivior enters the playing field and has a certain effect on one of the killers


**So I thought this up and want to see if you guys want me to continue this or not.**

I don't remember how I came here or how long it has been but what I do know is that I'm not alone, there are other survivors but I don't know what to call the other beings here. Some are horribly disfigured, and others seem as normal as you and I. remebering the day I got to this hellhole, it was a warm September day that my friends and I went to the forest that surrounded our little town in Oregon. I still remember the screams that ripped from their throats as I ran away from it. From her.

I ran till my lungs and leg muscles were burning from use, but it was all for nought. She caught up to me like it was nothing. A scream, not unlike the ones my friends had voiced, had tore through my throat as an hand axe had dug it's blade through my shoulder. The momentum from the throw had caused me to flip through the air, landing on my already destroyed shoulder. The source of my pain had showed herself in my blackening vision, head cocked to the side as she looked at me as I slowly black out from pain and blood loss.

"Nice throw there missy." I whisper not thinking she heard could me. As I slowly blacked out, I heard a slight feminine gasp as she took a slight step back, underneath the mask, I could see her shrouded eyes widen in surprise. A unknown, to me, blush brushed across her cheeks. That was the last thing I remember from my last moments in the real world. My life now consists of finding and repairing generators, staying alive and escaping from the 'killers', and never get caught by the being only known as the Enity. Shaking my head to get myself out of my head, I look around to see where the Huntress is, she was the one who caught and brought me here. Looking around, I don't see her so I try to find one of the generators. I crouch-walk towards one and start to fiddle with it, slowly but surely getting to work. It starts up with a loud pop, signaling the Huntress my whereabouts.

"Shit." My voice, low and harsh from unuse. I hear the bu-bump of a heart slowly getting louder in my ears as she gets near. I quickly hide in the bushes watching as she reveals herself. She's tall, atleast having a good eight inches on me and I'm 6 ft 5. Her form is a mixture of stocky and slim, with a dash of feminity, her hair, cut short, was underneath a black yet transparent vail of some sort. She had a stripped button up top underneath a haltertop that stopped at the bottom of her bosom, with suspenders keeping the haltertop up, she wore a pair of form-fitting pants with some comfortable looking boots, sashed around her waist was something that looked like a half-skirt. Her face, being covered by a half faced, bunny mask, her jaw being visible. Her skin color was a almost pasty white. It was at this moment that I notice her looking straight at me and two steps of her long legs, she's right in front of me.

 **Anna's P.O.V**

 **'Why hasn't the prey flee? What is he doing?'** I cock my head to the side, he blinks a few times and I see his eye's focus and thats when he notices me. Teasingly, I raise my hand and wave at him. I remember him, the Enity has one of us go into the real world and get an new player in this game of cat and mouse. I was tasked in getting one. He was fairly tall for an normal human, he was fairly muscular, you could see the definition through the black muscle shirt that adorned his chest. A black and red leather jacket went over the shirt, black faded jeans covered his lower half with black combat boots adorning his feet.

 **My P.O.V**

I quirk my eyebrow as Huntress seem to stare out of place.

"So," I speak up." Why did you take me?" I don't know what compelled me to ask this particular question, I guess it just slipped out. The Huntress breaks out of her trance as she cocks her head to the other side, well that is until I hear a feminine Russian-accented voice answer my question.

 _"I took you because, you seem to know how to survive the unsurvivable."_ I look at her.

"What do you mean 'survive the survivable', is the fact that I survived Iraq and was medically discharge because of an IED?"

A flash of light blasts from the south, both of us know what that means, yet none of us move towards it. Out of my peripheral vision to the left of me, I see Dwight. He's of the shorter stature and has the classic 'nerd' look. Glasses, and a half way untucked dress shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, a pair of black dress pants and dress shoes adorning his lower half. He stops when he see's me, glancing at the killer, who is in front of me, and I slightly nod my head left and right and slightly motions towards the exit. He sadly grins, understanding and books it towards the only salvation, that we have in this deadly game.

 _"You let your friend leave you. Why?"_

"I'm injuried, I'd slow him down, and with you right here, it would be stupid of him and I to try and save me. It would all be for nought if we both got caught just for my sake." She nods her masked head.

 _"Everyone who survived has left. Leaving you here. With me."_

"I guess so, What happens now? You hook me and I get sacirficed to Arachnos or do you just kill me for fun?" She shakes her head.

 _"No. What happens now is that you'll be coming with me."_

"Why?"

 _"To meet the others."_

"You mean the other killers?"

 _"Yes."_

"And you didn't think that it would be a good idea for this to happen? Hell, most of them have 'killed' me before, what will stop them from doing it now?

 _"I will. I won't let them hurt you."_

"Why won't you let them?"

 _"I_ _don't fully understand why I won't let them but what I do understand is that when I look at you, I feel something unknown yet I've felt it before, when I was a little girl."_

"That's odd, well seeing that I'm stuck here until I'm either able to heal myself and leave or until you pick me up and carry me to where the others are. You have with any others, but they will kill me anyways, so lets get going."

She flips me on to my back and hoists me on to her shoulder. I watch the other suriviors stare at me as she takes me further away from them. I look at Dwight, he seems to be blaming for my 'death'.

"You all get out of here, I'll see you all later, and Dwight, don't blame yourself for what is happening, we both know that nothing could've saved me from this!" He nods as the other and him run out of the exit gate.

 **Dwight' P.O.V**

"So we leave him to that _thing_ and not do anything?" Claudette asks.

"What can we do? It would be suicide if we even tried. He knows and so do we. Look I know a soldier when I see one and that young man is one, but do we know what his name is or anything abourlt him?" Bill explains/asks the group. I decide to speak up.

"His name's Jason, we went to highschool together, before I got here, some family of mine told me that he came back after an accident out in the field, saved his squad at the expense of his own body, more precisly his left arm and leg."

"Well, we can thank him later, we better get going."

 **Alright! Thats chapter one and please tell me if anything good or not. We also see two of his perks. Generators are easier to fix, it takes a few more hits to take him down. This is ThatRandomDud signing. Have a great day/night/morning/evening!**


End file.
